


Desire (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [46]
Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: Believing in my heart is what I've come to fear. / Dolores Abernathy fanvid, spoilers through mid-s2.





	Desire (vid)

Song by Anna Calvi. Download link coming soon!

Premiered in the "From There to Here" vidshow at VividCon 2018.


End file.
